Comfort Me
by GingerPandas
Summary: Even when Rima has a big fight with her best friend he still finds a way to ask her out. - Nagihiko x Rima


**This is a practice writing for Rima and Nagihiko. Really I don't expect them to be in character much in this. I was just trying to capture them and I know I failed. **

**_Just a notice but this is way in the future. Like college years. Or something. _  
**

**Please enjoy~  
**

**-Pandy-Chan**

* * *

The air around me was cold, but I still willed my small body to move forward. I needed to get home. Biting back the tears I marched myself down the steps to the subway. That seemed the easier, warmer way home. Drawing my scarf up to my ears, I nuzzled it. My eyes inspected the dimly-lit room, observing the late workers waiting for the train. I didn't seem to recognize any of them and for that I was grateful.

I buried my nose into my fleece scarf and went to the middle of the platform. Half-way there on my stubby legs, I saw purple in the corner of my eye. Freezing out of instinct I quickly examined the purple closely. It turned out to be just a lady with a long purple jacket. Heaving a big sigh, oxygen visible around me, I took a seat on one of the many benches.

My gaze went from one thing to the next, struggling to keep my mind off of a certain person. Either way it went, my mind seemed to hate me and go straight to the one person I did not want to think about. Especially not in the middle of the subway-station where there is no one to comfort you.

Amu.

On any other occasion I would happily think of my best friend, but today was just not a delightful day for us. At first everything was dandy. We started with a nice friend date; Amu going shopping for stuff she probably won't ever use or wear, then we had lunch at a local fast food place, and finally we rented out a few Romantic Comedies, our favorite genres, to watch. All was fine when we were curled up together on her apartment couch in a huge blanket. Our feet, which were covered with fuzzy socks, were sticking out and resting against the coffee table in front of us, and sitting between the two of us was a big bowl of popcorn. It was heavenly just sitting there watching those movies.

I guess it went downhill when I commented on one of the much too sappy love confessions in one of the movies. I said it was too cliché and stupid. My pink haired friend must have gotten offended because I basically just harassed the way someone confessed. Oh, it must also be because my, oh so dear pinky pie got confessed from Tadase in a similar way. It's not my fault that I personally dislike sappy confessions. Why does everything have to be so…cliché? Don't I have a right to my opinion?

As these thoughts raced around in my tiny head, my hands start to shake. Gripping my jacket tightly I tried to bid away the thoughts. Not here. I clenched my jaw, my eyes closing tightly for a moment. I was not going to start crying in the middle of an almost empty subway. I was going to wait until I got to my apartment where I could curl up in the comfort of my bed. Maybe call Yaya and talk to her. Swallowing a deep breath, I re-opened my honey eyes and unclenched my jacket, keeping my eyes to the ground. My thoughts went straight back to the problem at hand.

Amu and sappy confessions.

We got into a huge fight, the movie being ignored as we both sat up straight on the couch. I was clutching the popcorn, glaring at her. She forced up her cool and spicy attitude while I put on my ice queen act. We sat there for a moment before she muttered something. That something had to do with Na-

"Rima-Chan…"I jerked upward out of my thoughts as a soft, yet deep voice whispered my name. I didn't move my head instead I peeked at the person to my left. Sucking in a breath, I snapped my eyes right back to the wall I was glaring at before HE spoke. Why was he here of all people? Why couldn't it be Tadase or Kukai or even Yaya? I frantically attempted to gulp down the lump in my throat. That lump was going to be the lump to make me cry and I certainly did not want to cry in front of him. Him! Of all people. He was the reason why I snapped at Amu. Twice.

I quickly took a deep breath through my nose, the smell of cherry blossoms and mint lingering in the brisk air as I released the air again. His smell. The smell I've grown accustomed to over the years. The smell I've hated and loved all at the same time. At this moment I hate it. I didn't want him here, at least not now of all times.

I trained my eyes in front of me which had an empty wall to stare at, overlooking how he moved against the bench. We weren't in contact but it was the sense of realizing someone was beside you. It causes you to realize them even more than you would like in the first place. I suffered through him getting into a comfortable position, the bench creaking lightly as he leaned back. I repeated my ignoring act, fiddling numb thumbs together.

The sensation of his stare boring into the side of my head was difficult to not notice. I jerked up my scarf, angled my head away from him, and readjusted my thick-rimmed glasses. I hated them. The reason why I am wearing them is because I can't see up close. Through high school my eyes worsened to the point of not being able to read simple sentences in my schoolbooks. My mom panicked and took me to the eye doctor. Had these thick-rimmed glasses ever since. It was an odd thing too; I would never consider I would be the one to get glasses. Well, I wasn't the only one who had to get glasses. It would seem our Prince Tadase had to get them too. He became an even more heart-throb for all the ladies, Amu along with them. My jaw clenched together at the thought of my pink haired friend.

"Aw…Rima-Chan, Are you the one making the air so icy?" Despite him making fun of me just now I took note of his sore throat. He must have been outside for a long period of time. In spite of my curiosity, I wouldn't ask either. Huffing silently, I flicked him a glance, my blonde curls bouncing around.

The first detail I spotted was his tender smile, directed to me of course. I let my eyes trail upward to his amber hues. I gazed back uninteresting for a brief instant before repositioning my eyes onto what he was wearing. His long purple mane was in a loose braid, draped over his shoulder and on top of his head was a dark colored toboggan. It looked way too big for him. A flower band aid covered his right cheek. It wasn't surprising since he does get injured a lot during basketball. Again I noticed another cut under his left eye. I was curious but my stubborn attitude wouldn't let me ask. He had on a big, black jacket with blue stripes, jeans were covering his bottom half and he had on a pair of almost new-looking sneakers. I would honestly say he appeared better than me at this moment.

My blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, what I put my hair in for bed. I didn't put a hat on judging on the fact that I left in a rush. My green colored, fleece scarf was wrapped tightly around my neck, giving me warmth from the cold air. I had on a long trench-coat that went to my knees, along with a pair of dark colored boots. I left Amu's house in a rush, flinging on random pieces of clothing while cramming my other belongings into my bag. I flinched at the memory that happened not too long ago. We were screaming at each other as I packed, much like a couple that discovered someone was cheating. In the situation I would have been the one who cheated. The one thing I wished I didn't leave at Amu's house was my gloves. My hands were numb by now and even though I jammed them in my pockets it still wasn't warm enough.

"What are you doing here Nagihiko?"I asked suddenly, trying to break free of the quiet staring contest we were having. My voice was also sore, from the shouting I would assume. I only hoped he would think it was because of the cold air too. He gave me an odd look before tugging his hat down.

"I'm going home." His simply answered turned my gentle appearance into a fierce one.

"Why are you going home so late?"I inquired, an annoyed edge in my voice. He detected this and a smug smile played onto his lips as he bowed toward me. I didn't flinch away and kept my gaze steady. He took notice and leaned away again, allowing me have my space.

"I was out playing basketball…"He trailed off, jerking on his hat again. I pinned that as a nervous habit. For a fleeting moment, his amber eyes went my way. "May I ask the same?"He muttered, his voice croaking at the end.

"I…was at Amu's apartment."I hastily stated, looking away. I became fearful that he would start to detect my feelings if I kept eye contact. I felt him shift around again.

"Oh, why didn't you stay like usual? It's pretty late for a girl to be walking around at night."He declared in an oddly informative way. Was he being cocky? I whipped my head back to him and sent a heavy frown his way.

"Why would it matter to you?"I retorted, aggravated now. His eyes danced with amusement and...Concern?

"I care." That was all he said. I glowered intensely at him as we sat in silence once more. He didn't have his gaze on me instead he was staring at the forever vacant wall. For as long as I've known Nagihiko he never just gawked at a wall. He always made sure to make eye contact. He must have had a big question to ask if he was staring at a wall. I played with the end of my sleeve, waiting for it.

"…How is Amu?" He slowly turned his head and kept my gaze. I almost sucked in a hiss that dared to erupt from my mouth. He knew. He had to know. Or maybe he is finally going to admit his feelings for her. I puffed out my cheeks and twisted away.

"She is fine."I gritted out, annoyed by struggling to hide the fact that I was going to cry at the mention of her name. He seemed to notice it because he leaned toward me.

"Is she now? Because I got a call from her about," He trailed off, catching a quick look at his wrist-watch before glancing back up to me. "An hour ago saying that you two had a fi-"

"Don't bring it up."I cut him off coldly. He wasn't surprised by it; it was like he expected it. Was Amu that worried about me when I left? I dropped my distant attitude, my face falling into a distressful expression. The bitter facade was built back up when I realized the purple-headed freak giving me a sympathetic look.

"What?"I snapped.

"You."

"…What?"

"You…Don't hide your emotions from me. I know you better than anyone else."He affirmed confidently, providing me with a strict stare. I gaped lightly back. Of course he would know; he was the one to help me through my parents' divorce. He saw me at my weakest moment already. My jaw tensed up as my head was tossed in the direction of the bare wall.

"Rima… Do you want to talk about it?"He requested, rendering me speechless because he didn't use the honorific at the end of my name. He must be serious. Gulping down the lump in my throat once more I straightened up. I reserved my gaze to the filthy floor as I reflected on what to say. Did I want to tell him? Of course I did, I was just too obstinate to confess.

"Not…Really."Even though I aimed to stop it, my voice choked. I knew he noticed because he altered his position to stare at me. Out of reaction I hunched forward, my hands on either side of my body as I sought to hide my face.

"Rima..." He began, most likely debating whether or not to continue with his sentence. I felt the warm tears at my eyes now. Bringing my right hand up to my face I transferred my glasses onto my forehead and concealed my eyes with my hand. I just wanted to curl up and withdraw from this scene. "I won't push it, but I'm worried about you."He concluded delicately. My left hand constricted into a fist against the bench.

"Nagihiko…"I strained out over my tears. I'm disgusted with myself right now, for crying in front of him. A small gasp plummeted from my chapped lips as a bigger, warmer hand enclosed around my left hand. Timidly I removed my hand from my face, stealing a glance at him. He wasn't staring at me; instead he was gazing at the famous barren wall in front of us. The warmth radiating off his hand and onto mine was enough to crack my facade.

Just like that I felt my throat start to enclose and I buried my face back into my hand. I sputtered out non-sense about what happened. Yes, I even told him he was the reason as to why I snapped at Amu; Twice. I didn't know why I really barked at Amu for bringing up Nagihiko. Sure she said something about him and me being together, when we weren't and might never be. Sure she thinks I have a crush on him, which I don't. The whole time I was shedding my heart out to him, he kept his hand around mine. Sometime during my small confession, we ended up entwining our fingers together tighter, making it seems like we were a couple. After a few seconds of finishing my speech I removed my glasses, situating them on my lap as I rubbed at my tears. I'm glad he didn't help me with them. It saved me the trouble of using my voice to tell him to back off.

After cleaning my face from the wetness I sniffled loudly and placed my glasses back on my face. Hesitantly I turned toward him to see his reaction of witnessing the 'Ice Queen' cry; Again. He wasn't watching me. It was like he was bestowing me privacy throughout this whole incident. I gripped his hand to get his attention and he tilted his head at me. Once he realized I was gazing at him, he rotated to me completely. The first thing he did was beam at me.

"All better, Rima?"He asked gently, his thumb making small circles against my hand. I seized a small glance at our hands then back up at him before finally answering him.

"Better."

"That's good. Isn't it better to get things off your chest?"He asked again. Did he just move toward me?

"I guess…"I responded quietly, sniffling again and staring ahead.

We were hush after that, and it was the type of quietness that I enjoyed. We kept our hands interlocked with each other. That was the only thing keeping us together; our hands. He was the only thing keeping me from having another breakdown. He was right, I do feel better. But then again, something tells me Amu told him her side. I sighed and slumped back against the bench.

"Hey, Rima, May I ask a question?" He spoke up, ruining the perfectly enjoyable silence.

"You just did."I answered rudely. He only chuckled and squeezed my hand. I tilted my head his way.

"Might I add two more questions to that list?"He playfully replied.

"Fine."

"Do you like me?" Now that type of question dumbfounded me. He was so blunt with it too. I monotonously blinked at him, already knowing my answer to that.

"No." He didn't seem disappointed by my response, only giving me a hum in reply. His eyes danced around the room.

"Another two questions, please?" He politely requested once again. I rolled my eyes.

"Just ask the damn question."

"Alright, alright," He laughed, debating something as he watched me. "Would you ever consider liking me?" I eyed him suspiciously. This had Amu written all over it. This must be payback for yelling at her. Despite that thought I couldn't help but not blame her for this. I was kind of giddy to answer.

"I don't know. " I finally replied. He took that into consideration.

"Am I attractive?" He mused. Was he high?

"Are you doing this for your own amusement?" I questioned clearly upset now, my cheeks puffing out.

"Yes."I gaped at him for being careless. Screw what I said about him being considerate just a few seconds ago! He is on my hate list again.

"Are you doing this just to annoy me?"

"No."I almost ripped my hair out. He was doing this just to annoy me! And he just answered with 'no' to annoy me even more. I silently fumed inside my head, looking for ways to kill him slowly. I heard him snicker.

"Aw, Rima," He cooed softly. "Come on, I was kidding. I'll ask my real question now." He yanked on my hand which forced me to look at him again.

"Go ahead…"I blew out some air, waiting for his next question.

"What is your favorite treat?"

"Parfaits." I answered instantly.

"What are your plans for the week?"

"I'm free Saturday, Wednesday, and Thursday." I reacted without thinking. My cheeks turned pink as I bit into my lower lip. I didn't mean for any of that to come out.

"Hmmm. Tough choices..."He mumbled to himself. I gave him an odd stare.

"What was that?" I seethed, glaring at him.

"Am I attractive?" He retorted quickly. He was asking this again, really? My glare became firm.

"Why yes, Mr. I'm-So-Vain-So-I-Must-Have-Everyone-Think-I'm-Attractive, I do think you are." I snapped. He chuckled once more and it felt natural this time.

"I'm glad you agree."He teased lightly. My god, why am I still here? Oh yeah, that stupid train is late. Actually it might just be on time. I wouldn't know I didn't have the time schedules nor did I have a clock. Where was that damn train?

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. The train screeched to a stop in front of us. The other late-night workers scurried aboard. I watched distantly for a moment. The purple head jerked me up, taking a hold of my bags that I had around me. "Come on Rima!" I almost forgot about them. Not saying a word to him, he led me to the train. We boarded and he escorted me to one of the many seats.

Once again we sat in silence, the train slowly starting up again. I sighed softly; glad to be somewhere warm for once. I glanced at our hands. They were still wrapped up in each other. I wasn't sure why I allowed him to hold my hand for this long. Maybe I was being generous about my emotions today. Maybe I needed comfort for what just happened. I went with the later.

* * *

"Do you still live at the same place?"His voice broke through the cold air as we walked onto the abandoned street. I only shook my head. He gave me a curious look. "You moved?" He asked even though it was already obvious.

"Yes."I answered verbally this time, cocking my head at him like he was dumb. "At least now I know you aren't a creepy stalker."I mumbled mostly to myself. He chuckled in response, his much larger hand tightening around mine. Yes, we were still holding hands.

"Oh yeah, you moved out of Yaya's apartment when you got back on your feet, right?"He asked, trying to make idle chit-chat.

"It wasn't just Yaya's apartment. It was mine too. We just decided to split up. And I being the responsible one moved out."I huffed, yanking him toward my street. He once again laughed, trudging along while carrying my bags.

"Is that so?" He questioned in a cocky way.

"I am responsible!"I retorted angrily, glaring at him. My apartment was only a few blocks away.

"If you say so, Shorty."He grinned cheekily at me.

"Purple headed freak."I instantly replied.

"Chibi devil."

"Cross-dresser."

"Blondie."

"Perfectionist."

"That isn't a bad thing."

"Yes it is! You spend way too much time on the littlest things. It gets annoying. And then you always somehow manage to get things turned in on time. It was so annoying in school." My irritation was noticeable as I reminisced on old times.

"You're jealous."He remarked. I could've slapped him.

"What? No! It was irritating that everyone else worked hard on it and still didn't get it turned in on time."I struggled answer with a impressive comeback.

"You're still jealous~"He sing-song spoke, squeezing my hand. Elbowing him harshly we stepped into my apartment complex. I dug into my pocket as I mostly dragged him to the stairs to get to my floor. I was on the third floor; apartment complex 304. It was homey and my neighbors weren't all too bad. They weren't all too bad except for the lady next door with the baby that likes to keep me up at night. As if right on cue, loud wails came from upstairs. I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

"Nice apartment."

"Shut your hole. At least it is somewhere to live without sugar coating everything."I snapped. He rose up one hand as if to plead innocence. A staring contest was formed between us two; me glaring heavily and him smirking in a cocky way.

"Are you going to open the door?"He asked, gesturing toward my front door. I blinked, confused by how we got there already. I gripped his hand unconsciously. His amber eyes trailed down to the combined limbs. "Or do you not want me to go?"He asked, lifted and eyebrow at me.

I threw my head in the other direction, jamming my keys into the hole of the door, I didn't realize it but my cheeks turned a pale pink color. "I do not want you here!"I yelped. Finally able to unlock my door, with one hand mind you, I took the bags from his hands and tossed them in the doorway. Taking a few steps forward I finally realize I was still holding the freak's hand. I made an effort to release his hand but he had other plans. Wrenching me toward him, he clasped my hand tighter.

"I'll pick you up at 6 on Saturday."His radiant smile almost made me flinch. Shrugging carelessly and because sleep was ebbing at my mind I agreed to his terms. I pointed a finger at him.

"Don't make me wait."With that last grumble Nagihiko freed my hand from his. With one last wink and a small wave he drifted away back down the stairs.

* * *

**2 hours after**

Hesitantly I dialed in the number that I might soon regret. Waiting next to nothing she answered. I was at a loss for words as she spoke eagerly into the receiver. I waited a few seconds after that, trying to regain my courage and thoughts as to why I called her.

"H…Hello Amu."I finally choked out.

"Y..yes Rima?"She asked quietly. I could tell she had been crying.

"…I just wanted to say. That maybe you were right and I was wrong about the confession."I gritted my teeth at that. Admitting I was wrong was a no-no for me, but for Amu I guess I would bear it. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I finished talking.

"No, Rima. I'm sorry. I overreacted."There was shuffling on the other side. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "It's just…from personal experience I really enjoy confessions like the one in the movie."

"Amu, marshmallows and crackers later?"I asked bringing up a past experience of ours. She giggled breathlessly, almost in relief.

"Yes, of course."

"I love you Amu."I chuckled, cheeks turning pink from what I said.

"I love you too Rima. Talk to you later then?"

"Yes, definitely." We both hung up and I set the phone on my bedside table. That is one loose end tied up.

* * *

**Saturday 5:59 a.m.**

I woke to the ringing of my doorbell. Why man made that thing is unknown to me. I grumbled and scratched at my blonde curls, flipping over in my bed. Rubbing my eyes I grabbed blindly for my clock. My eyes shot open as I saw the time.

"WHY IS SOMEONE HERE AT THIS TIME?!" I screeched loudly, leaping out of bed and stomping to the cursed door. Snatching the wooden board open I glared heavily up at the person that would be there. Surprise, surprise it was the purple headed freak. He was holding purple lilies and a bright smile were placed on his face.

"Morning Rima."He grinned like he knew I would be asleep.

"Please tell me why you are here this early before I take those flowers and shove them down your throat."I growled, clenching the door frame.

"Our date."He beamed, leaning against the door-frame and holding out the lilies. I scowled.

"Date? Date!? I thought you meant in the evening!"

"Oh Rima, did I not mention that it would be in the morning?"He teased holding out the lilies to me. I snatched them from him and slammed the door in his face. Pressing my back to the door I stared at the simple flowers, silently listening to the other side.

"I'll see you tonight Rima!"I heard his voice call out as he moved away. I pressed my face gently into the flowers and took a big whiff of them.

A rare smile found its way onto my face as I realized he wasn't as bad as he used to be.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Please review and tell me how I did. I know I probably made a bunch of horrible mistakes. Forgive me. Also I got lazy toward the end and I really wanted to finish this soon so I rushed it. **

**-Pandy-Chan  
**


End file.
